1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying top end stops to a slide fastener stringer chain carrying rows of coupling elements of a continuous type structure. More particularly, the invention is concerned with apparatus for effecting such top end stop application substantially in a continuous cycle of operation.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed numerous methods for applying top end stops to continuous lengths of slide fastener stringers. A typical example of such conventional methods comprises fusing a strip or film of plastic material together with coupled rows of fastener elements on a pair of stringers, shaping the material into a periphery of desired form and cutting the stringers along the shaped top end stops. This prior art method involves the necessity of moving the stringer chain to a cutting station subsequently to the formation of top end stops thereon, in which instance a high degree of accuracy is required to bring and hold an intended cut-line of a given length of the stringer chain in registry with a cutter blade. However, doing so has been difficult on account of the tendency of the stringer tape to stretch or shrink, coupled with the fact that the strip of formed plastic material is very small. Furthermore, it has been necessary to install a cutting machine separately from a shaping machine, which in turn required additional floor space, complicated mechanical structures and extra time due to the need for moving and repositioning the stringer chain upon formation of top end stop strips.